Haunted
by WaterWitch666
Summary: Have you ever once had a dream you were afraid you'd never wake up from? Scared you to near death? Frightened you so much you saw what happened each time you closed your eyes? I have, it was terrifying, horrifying, and disturbing; it still haunts me to this very day. ONESHOT Alec/OC AlecXOc AlecXElena Alena


It seemed like a normal night for everyone in London, most of the wealthy were invited to a ball, held to celebrate the marriage of Count Proctor and Mistress Maywin. My sister, Naminé and I were invited by wealthy suitors who seemed intrigued by us, we happily accepted. Our mother, Lady Zarathustra was tickled pink when we told her; she even made us our ball gowns to wear. The night of the ball seemed to be a night to remember, unfortunately that would be entirely correct.

At the ball everything was unimaginable; ladies were dressed in beautiful gowns dancing the night away with their handsome suitors. Naminé and I also were offered to dance by our escorts, which we accepted eagerly.

Near the end of the event, I decided to take a little break and took a walk by myself, however when I went to the balcony on the top floor I met someone. He was angelically handsome and seemed a little familiar but I know I've never met him before. He appeared around my age, being 16, and had brown hair with bangs that seemed to be chopped just above his eyes, he didn't seemed to want to be bothered so I decided to leave him to himself, "You can stay if you like."

I turned back to him but he didn't look at me, "Forgive me you appeared to be troubled and I didn't want to be a bother." I approached him but still didn't look at him, "Not troubled, just a little eager." I couldn't hold my curiosity and looked at him, "Anything in particular?" He looked at me with a smirk, and I noticed his crimson eyes were very captivating, "Hunger." I dropped my gaze instantly feeling a little uncomfortable, "There is food available for anyone." He laughed slightly and looked straight once more, "I'm not interested in any food they have gathered." All of his responses were confusing me but frightening me at the same time, "What do you require a taste for then?" The boy gave me another smirk, "You don't wanna know princess, and also…" He leaned closer to me, "If I did tell you…I'd have to kill you." I backed away from him, looked a bit scared but he only walked towards me forcing me to the railing leaving me nowhere to go, "Don't be scared little girl, I'll make sure you're left…for last." I couldn't take it anymore; I shoved him away from me and quickly ran downstairs looking for Naminé.

As I got down to the ballroom the lights went out and people looked around hastily waiting for them to come back, but before anyone could even move to fix the problem…it happened.

I don't really remember what exactly happened but all I remember was hearing women screaming, men grunting, and footsteps everywhere. I remember falling to my knees with my eyes clenched shut and my hands over my ears desperately trying to silence the world. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew people were dying, and no one was going to survive tonight, not even me. I peeked my eyes open slightly but once they were focused they grew as wide as dinner plates, I saw the boy I met on the balcony with his head in Naminé's neck and blood falling from it. He seemed to sense me looking at them because he released Naminé's body before looking at me; no matter how horrified I was I couldn't look away from him.

Dry blood stained his cheeks as fresh blood dripped from his lips; he walked towards me slowly as I used my hands to back me away from him. Time for me seemed to have slowed that very moment, as it tormenting me letting me wait for this angel of death to slowly drink the life from me. Slowly but surely he made it to me, he stood over me as a snake ready to strike on a helpless mouse, he kneeled down to my level and just stared at me.

I wanted nothing more than this moment to be over with, but he just kept looking at me but in a seconds notice he reached towards me and started playing with a piece of my hair, "I kept my word didn't I princess?" My curiosity controlled me and I looked around, he was right. Everyone around me lay dead on the floor, very little blood seeped from two puncture wounds in their necks. I also saw three other people that had the same complexion as the boy standing in the center of the massacre.

A girl, who in my opinion looked much like a sister to the boy, looked a little annoyed, "Come brother, finish her off and let's go. Aro does not like to be kept waiting." And just like that she and the other two were gone. The boy sighed, "Such a shame, you've captured my attention so much yet you don't even know my name." Tears started forming in my eyes, "Please, don't do this." He gave me a smile but it held no real meaning, "I'm sorry, but you have been my main target all evening." I clenched my eyes and lowered my head, "I want to make you mine…Elena." He whispered in my ear and before I could gather my shock I felt a massive pain throughout my body, my eyes clenched harder and I opened my mouth to scream-

Elena jumped up from her pillow screaming as loud as she could, she opened her eyes as soon as she realized the pain was gone. She quickly took in her surroundings and let her breath go when she realized she was back in her room. She's been having similar dreams to that one but no matter what, she never heard his name, the boy who unconsciously haunted her dreams every night all ending in the same manner, him taking her life. Elena was indeed terrified of the boy that stole her unconsciousness but she knew she would not let him win, if she ever did meet him, without a fight.

Elena sat on the edge of her bed unable to fall asleep once more, she put her hand against her temple, "Who are you? What do you want?" She knew that'd be a stupid question to ask knowing no one would ever give her an answer. The next night however instead of a haunted dream she got a very unexpected visitor, watching her sleep, waiting for his moment. He looked out, his crimson eyes holding much satisfaction watched as his prize obsession lay asleep, he smirked and leaned over her, "You cannot escape me Elena…not even in your dreams." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

AN: I apologize deeply for the really long delay of my other Alec/Elena story "In Love With My Demise" so to make it up I've decided to post this for you guys. I can't believe I actually forgot about this one. I was actually inspired to write this one after seeing a certain picture of Alec, I'll try to find a way for you guys to see it. I'll try to update more on their previous story and I hope you guys enjoy this one.


End file.
